1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for locally enlarging foot gear so as to adapt the foot gear to the foot of the wearer.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus for permanently enlarging a local portion of a foot gear to adapt it to the foot of the user.